narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Lee vs. Sarura Kuharu
Rock Lee vs. Sarura Kuharu is a fight that takes place during the 2007 Mid-Year Chunin Selection Exams. It is between Hidden Leaf genin Rock Lee and Hidden Waterfall genin Sarura Kuharu. Prelude After Sarura had killed Natsuhi Kamero in their preliminary battle, Rock Lee is scheduled to face him in the Third Exam. After the death of his sister's teammate, Lee puts his whole heart into defeating Sarura to avenge his fallen Hidden Leaf comrade. The two meet in the arena, and the match begins. Battle Sarura immediately starts off the match with his signature Water Style: Water Piercing Bullet. Lee dodges the attack and comes at Sarura head-on, using his Leaf Hurricane. Sarura dodges the assault, and he and Lee engage in a taijutsu fight with one another, which ends with Lee pinning Sarura wrestler-style. Sarura manages to get out of the lock, and he attacks Lee with once again with Water Style: Water Piercing Bullet.. Lee manages to dodge the first attack, but the Piercing Bullet then comes back up and attacks him again. Lee cuts the Piercing Bullet with a kunai, but Sarura uses the Water Style: Mist Needles to catch Lee off guard, knocking him down to the ground. Sarura then uses his Water Style: Water Whip to increase his offense. Sarura attacks Lee with his Water Whip, and at first the taijutsu specialist is unable to counter him. Lee eventually recovers his bearings, and he attacks Sarura with speed and power. The two are on even ground, Sarura's Water Whip making it difficult for Lee to get in close. Lee eventually begins to get the better of Sarura, using multiple taijutsu combinations to beat him across the arena. Sarura continues to fight, and the two engage in fierce combat that spans the entire arena. Sarura uses all of his power in long-range Water Style jutsu to prevent Lee from getting close. All of these jutsu quickly leave the arena ground soaked in water, which Sarura uses to his advantage to create multiple Water Clones. Lee quickly dispatches all of the clones and attacks Sarura, but Sarura uses his Water Style: Water Wall to fend him off. Sarura's Water Piercing Bullet then attacks Lee, sending him smashing into the ground. Lee manages to struggle back out, and he continues fighting as Sarura takes the advantage in the match. Sarura brutally assaults Lee, severely wounding him through usage of his Water Whip. However, when Lee refuses to stay down, Sarura conjures is Hidden Waterfall Style: Water Slicing Blade to increase his power even further. Lee opens the First Gate of Opening to increase his own strength, and the two prepare to clash once again. Lee makes the first move, but Sarura successfully counters it with his Water Whip, injuring Lee even more and forcing him to close the First Gate. The repercussions of this leave Lee seriously degenerated and hard-pressed to keep fighting. Sarura prepares to make the final move, but Lee manages to counter him, and he gets back to his feet and fights once more. Lee assaults Sarura, forcing him to lose his weapons. Lee continues the attack, but Sarura survives, and he reforms his weapons. The two continue to battle, and Lee's enhanced speed allows him to easily bypass Sarura's guard, as well as his weapons, and deal heavy blows to him through his taijutsu. Sarura attempts to fight back, but Lee is too strong, and he renders Sarura helpless to fight. In the aftermath of this latest attack, Lee closes the first Gate once more, leaving him exhausted, and while Sarura is badly injured, he gets back to his feet to continue the fight. Lee, while exhausted as well, tells Sarura that if he continues fighting he will likely die. Sarura retorts, saying that Lee is just as hurt as him, the Eight Gates having dealt severe internal muscle damage. Sarura approaches Lee as Lee takes up a fighting position, and the two of them continue their battle. Lee is able to overpower Sarura with his taijutsu, but Sarura uses the Water Style: Great Flood Jutsu to summon an immense amount of water to the battlefield. Sarura sends the water at Lee in a tidal wave, and when Lee is unable to outrun it, Sarura draws his water back via chakra control and uses the Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. It seems at first as though the Water Dragon hits Lee directly, but it is then revealed that Lee evaded it, and he then opens the first three Inner Gates. Lee's muscles tear themselves apart from the effort, and Sarura uses his Water Style: Water Dragon Missile once again. Lee destroys the Water Dragons, and he then uses the Hidden Lotus on Sarura, who is powerless to defend himself. Lee's most powerful taijutsu deals earth-shattering damage to the arena and to Sarura, and both he and Lee are unconscious. Aftermath Medical ninja attend to both Sarura and Lee, as both are in equal states of damage. The medical team reveals to Genma that Sarura is dead, making Lee the winner. However, Lee's muscles are torn to shreds from the use of the gates, as well as the other strains that Sarura's powers put on him, and he is in critical condition. Tsunade herself sees to him in the medical ward, but due to the extent of his injuries, Genma announces that whoever is to face him in the next match may receive an automatic win. Category:Battle